Ice Warriors
Even know the name Ice Warrior isn't their name they started to call themselves that. The Ice Warriors come from the Planet of Mars. The name Ice warriors is just what the Human Race calls them but that is not their Real Name. These Creatures are Enemies but Allies so some are bad or some are good. When the 2nd Doctor visited a Future of Earth it was in the Grip of an Ice Age. The Scientists had discovered a Reptilian Ice Creature inside the Glacier which was entombed inside it. Then when the Ice had melted a little the Creature had escaped then the Humans called it an Ice Warrior. Its name was Christened and when it came to Life it Identified its Home World Mars. Then Years Later the 2nd Doctor stopped them again from invading the 21st Century Earth. Their Weapons were some Sonic Cannons, Deadly Fungus and very Heavily Armed Spaceships Then Years on when the 3rd Doctor and Jo Grant had met the Ice Warriors on the Planet of Peledon they were Peaceful Creatures. The Doctor disguised himself as the Delegate from Earth. They were at a Meeting of whether or not Peladon should join the Galatic Federation. Mars was one of them to Join but the Doctor had saved the Ice Warriors from being killed by a Giant Statue. The Named for this Group was The Galactic Federation which by then they were a Trusted Race. They were being framed for trying to kill Arcturus and for pushing the statue onto the Delegates. The Doctor realised that the Ice Warriors Izler and Ssorg were not the killers it was Arcturus himself and Hepesh. Ssorg killed Arcturus and Aggedor killed Hepesh. The Ice Warriors were greatful to the Doctor but in the end the real Earth Delegate told Izler that she was the real Earth Delegate. Then 50 Years on the 3rd Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith Visited Peledon again but things had Changed. When Alpha Centauri called for Federation troopes it was Ice Warriors lead by Commander Azaxyr. Some of the Ice Warriors stayed at peace others didn't and wanted the Ice Warrior race to return t o war and killing which was what Commander Azaxyr wanted. He killed miner and guards and even made his main troop kill the Queens friend Ortron. Azaxyr was a double agent working with Galaxy 5 and pretending to work with the Federation. He was winning at one point until he troopes were outcold after almost being boiled to death. Him and Eckersley sent and image of Aggedor around the tunnels killing some of the miners and guards. When the Doctor reversed it Aggedor's image was killing the Ice Warriors which made Commander Azaxyr very angry. When the Doctor went to Queen Thalia with his troops Azaxyr held a gun to her head saying that if they surrendered he would spare the Queens life. Unfortuantly his plan failed and his last Ice Warrior was killed then he was stabbed by one of the Guards. His fleet around the planet retreated and Peladon was saved. They have appeared in Season 5: The Ice Warriors Season 6: The Seeds of Death. Season 9: The Curse of Peledon. Season 11: The Monster of Peledon.